11 lutego 1996
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 7.15 Tańce polskie 7.35 Notowania 8.05 Tęczowy Music Box 8.35 Droga do Avonlea /44/ Obiad - serial prod. kanad. 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 Tut Turu 10.00 Kukułka 10.15 W Starym Kinie: Mężczyżni myślą tylko o tym - film fab. prod. francuskiej /1954 r. 70 min/ 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Opinie - program publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Morze - magazyn 14.15 Seriale wszech czasów: "Północ-Południe" (9/24) - serial prod. USA 15.05 Och! Daniel! 50. urodziny Daniela Olbrychskiego. Teatr Rampa 16.05 Kultura duchowa narodu: Moja pożegnalna podróż - Czesław Zgorzelski 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 Dr Quinn (59) - serial prod. USA (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Myszka Miki i przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Po latach w Angel Falls (6-ost.) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Och! Daniel! 50. urodziny Daniela Olbrychskiego. Teatr Rampa 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 23.00 Racja stanu 23.30 26 dni z życia Dostojewskiego - film fab. prod. rosyjskiej 0.50 Muzyka poważna 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących Po latach w Angell Falls (4/6) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Chciejstwo i inne pomysły Melchiora Wańkowicza 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Teatr dla Dzieci 12.00 Świat się śmieje: "Nikt nic nie wie" - komedia prod. czeskiej (70 min.) 13.15 Studio Sport 14.00 Powitanie 14.10 "Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni": "Wyprawy z National Geographic": "Lwy, władcy ciemności" - serial dok. prod. USA 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Tischner czyta katechizm - Wiara nie jest dla głupich 16.00 Szansa na sukces 17.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (22) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.10 Jublieusz Jana Krenza 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 Dzieła Szekspira w animacji: Romeo i Julia - film anim. prod. angielskiej 20.00 Linia specjalna 20.50 Przystanek Gołdap 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 "Szachrajstwa Mordechaja Jonesa" - film fab prod. USA (1967 r., 105 min.) 23.30 Bestsellery Dwójki: Dzienniki - monogram 0.15 Panorama 0.20 Studio Sport: NBA All Stars /live/ 3.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu - serial rys. dla dzieci 08.30 Panorama Lubelska 08.35 Nowina: Niedziele z Ewangelią 08.45 Czas dla reportera 09.05 Taśmy z dawnych lat 09.30 Koncert życzeń 10.00 Teleks 10.15 Rodzina Twistów - serial dla młodzieży prod. ang. 10.45 Niedziela w Trójce 11.00 Ginące krajobrazy 11.15 Moto-świat 11.30 Wydarzenia 11.45 Niedziela w Trójce 12.00 Teleks 12.10 Album lubelski 12.40 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 13.00 Niedziela w Trójce 13.15 Czterdziestolatek - serial prod. TVP 14.05 Królowa życia - serial prod. braz. 15.00 Teleks 15.10 O czym szumią wierzby - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.35 Mowa zwierząt - film fab. prod. USA dla młodych widzów 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.20 Nie czekaj - serial kom. prod. ang. 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.10 Muzyczna Trójka: Edyta Bartosiewicz - koncert 19.30 Taki jest człowiek - kanad. serial dok. 20.00 Zjazd rodzinny - film fab. prod. USA 21.40 Salon - mag. aktualności kulturalnych 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Zespół adwokacki - serial prod. TVP 23.05 Legendarne ślady - serial dok. prod. ang. 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 07.00 Disco polo live - progr. muzyczny 08.00 Jesteśmy - progr. katolicki 08.30 Filmy animowane 09.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 09.30 Maski - magazyn 10.00 Disco relax 11.00 Góry przeznaczenia - serial kanad. 12.00 Żona czy sekretarka - film USA (1936) 13.35 Odyseja - serial przyg. dla dzieci 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Dawni wojownicy: Macedończycy - serial dok. USA 15.00 Benny Hill - progr. rozrywkowy 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program rozr. Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Wielki chłód - film USA (1983) 18.15 Columbo - serial USA 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Na południe - serial prod. USA 21.00 Dziewictwo - film wł. (1989) 22.40 Na każdy temat 23.40 Filmoteka Narodowa: Złota maska - film pol. (1938) 01.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina - Offetorrium na Niedzielę Sześćdziesiątnicy 8.10 Słowo na niedzielę 8.15 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 9.00 Wspólnota w kulturze 9.30 Rok na królewskiej wyspie - film przyrod. 10.00 Mój dom - program poradnikowy 10.30 Poranek muzyczny: Koncerty laureatów Konkursu Chopinowskiego - Rem Urasin i Gabriela Montero (program w wersji stereofonicznej) 11.15 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 11.45 Klub odkrywców 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 13.10 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 13.30 Śpiewnik ilustrowany - Leszek Długosz - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Program rozrywkowy 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Teatr Familijny: Pijacy 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Biografie: Ja, komediant - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mordziaki - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar Za winy niepopełnione - film archiwalny 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Gala piosenki biesiadnej - Poprawiny 21.00 Premiery satelity: Idol - film pol. 22.30 Program na poniedziałek 22.35 Czar Par - turniej par małżeńskich 23.55 Sportowa niedziela 0.20 Męski striptiz 0.50 Panorama (powt. z pr 2 godz. 21.00) 1.20 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08.00 Rupert - serial anim. 08.30 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial kanad. 09.00 Powrót do Howards End - ang. dramat psych. (1991) 11.20 Rubin i Ed - kom. USA (1991) 12.40 Dzika Afryka: Instynkty - film dok. 13.30 Mściciel na harleyu - serial USA 14.15 ...śmieje się ostatni - film dok. 14.30 Wiatr - film przyg. USA (1992) 16.30 Światła, kamery, owady - film dok. 16.55 Nie przegap 17.25 Stop nutka 17.55 Liga angielska 20.00 Ouigley na antypodach - western USA (1990) 21.55 Trans World Sport 22.50 lce Speedway - Grand Prix w wyścigach motocyklowych na lodzie 00.20 Na zabójczej ziemi - film fab. USA (1994) 02.00 W matni wyborów - film obyczajowy USA (1992) Polonia 1 06.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 06.45 Bliżej filmu 07.15 Świat sportu 07.45 Pełnym gazem 08.10 Power dance 09.10 Filmy dla dzieci 10.00 Maria - serial arg. 11.40 T and T - serial 12.20 Filmy dla dzieci 13.05 Prawo do narodzin 14.00 Świat sportu 14.30 Teleshop 15.00 Film fabularny 16.30 Filmy dla dzieci 17.20 Power dance 18.30 Film fabularny 20.00 Film fabularny 21.50 1 + 10 - serial 22.45 Film fabularny 00.30 Power dance 01.30 Film fabularny 03.00 1 + 10 - serial 03.50 Dokument 04.20 Power dance Eurosport 8.30 Alpine Skiing: Men World Cup in Hinterstoder, Austría 9.30 Ski Jumping: Ski Flying World Championships from Bad Mittendorf, Austria 10.30 Live Biathlon: World Championships from Ruhpolding, Germany 12.00 Live Ski Jumping: Ski Flying World Championships from Bad Mittendorf, Austria 14.15 Live Athletics: International French Indoor Championships 18.00 Judo: International Tournament from Paris, France 19.00 Skí Jumping: Ski Flying Worid Championships from Bad Míttendorf, Austria 20.00 Trickshot: The 1996 World Trick-Shot Championship from Sun City 22.00 Athletics: Inlemational French Indoor Championships from Bercy 23.00 Golf: European PGA Tour - Dimension Data Pro-AM from Sun Clty 0.00 Ski Jumping: Ski Bying World Championships from Bad Mittendorf. Austria 1.30 Close DSF 06.00 Diverse 08.30 Wrigley's Magic Sports 09.45 Dominion 10.00 Box Classics 11.00 Doppelpass - Der warsteiner Fussball-Stammtisch 12.00 Trans World Sport 13.00 Golfsport 14.00 Dorf on Golf ® 15.00 Gerolsteiner Leichathletik 17.00 Hockey 19.00 Box Classics 20.00 Sportklassiker 20.15 Hattrick Tifosi 21.45 Sport Report 22.00 Hattrick 23.00 NBA Basketball 01.00 Natt-tv MTV 08.30 US Top 20 Video Countdown 10.30 News 11.00 The Big Picture 11.30 European Top 20 13.30 First Look 14.00 Sports 14.30 Real World London 15.00 Madonna Weekend 17.00 Madonna. A Body Of Work 18.30 The Pulse 19.00 News 19.30 Unplugged Collection 20.30 The Soul of MTV 21.30 The State 22.00 Oddities 22.30 Alternative Nation 24.00 Headbanger's Ball 01.30 Info The Pit 02.00 Night Videos Discovery Channel 17.00 Battle stations 18.00 Battle stations 19.00 Wonders of weather 19.30 Time travellers 20.00 Bush tucker man 20.30 Arthur C. Clarke’s mysterious universe 21.00 Discovery showcase: Crocs 22.00 Discovery showcase: Crocs! Migrating wildebeests 23.00 Discovery showcase: Crocs! 00.00 The professionals NBC Super Channel 06.00 Inspitalion 09.00 ITN World News 09.30 Air Combat 10.30 Profiles 11.00 Super Shop 12.00 The McLaughlin Group 12.30 Europe 2000 13.00 Executive Lifestyles 13.30 Talkin' Jazz 14.00 US PGAK Tour 16.30 The World is Racing 17.00 Meet The Press 18.00 NCAA Basketball Live 20.00 Voyager 20.30 Videofashion 21.00 Masters of Beauty 21.30 ITN World News 22.00 US PGA Tour 23.00 The Best of the Tonight Show 24.00 The Best of Late Night 01.00 Talkin' Jazz 01.30 The Best of The Tonight Show 02.30 The Best of Late Night 03.30 Talkin' Jazz 04.00 Rivera Live 05.00 The Best of The Selina Scott Show BBC Prime 06.00 Mother Love 07.00 World News 07.30 Telling Tales 07.45 Jackanory 08.00 Button Moon 08.15 Count Duckula 08.35 The Tomorrow People 09.00 Ttie Gemin's Factor 09.25 Blue Peter 09.50 The Boot Street Band 10.30 A Question of Sport 11.00 The Best of Kilroy 11.45 The Best of Anne & Nick 13.30 The Best of Pebble Mill 14.15 Prime Weather 14.20 The Bill Omnibus 15.15 Hot Chefs 15.25 Prime Weather 15.30 Button Moon 15.45 Jackanory ® 16.00 The Artbox Bunch ® 16.15 Avenger Penguins ® 16.40 Blue Peter ® 17.05 The Really Wild Guide to Britain ® 17.30 The Great Antiques Hunt 18.00 The World at War ® 19.00 World News 19.30 Castles 20.00 Kingdom of the Ice Bear 21.00 Romeo and Juliet ® 22.25 Prime Weather 22.30 The Kennedys ® 23.25 Songs of Praise 24.00 Preston Front ® 01.00 Just Good Friends 01.30 The Agatha Christie Hour 02.25 Growing Pains 03.20 Anna Karenina 04.15 The Trouble with Medicine 05.10 The Agatha Christie Hour RTL 05.30 Zeichentrickserie 11.50 «Tom Sawyer und Huckleberry Finn - Die Rückkehr nach Hannibal» 13.55 Das A-Team 14.50 M.A.N.T.I.S. 15.45 seaQuest DSV 16.45 Earth 2 17.45 Rudis Hundeshow 18.15 Natürlich! 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Notruf 20.15 «Ein Papst zum Küssen» 22.15 Spiegel TV-magazin 23.05 Prime Time ... 23.20 Eine schrecklich nette Familie ® 00.15 Kanal 4: Twist 00.50 Gast-Spiele 01.25 Dark shadows 02.15 Barbel Schafer 03.10 llona Christen 04.00 Hans Meiser 04.55 Explosiv - Das Magazin 05.15 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin TNT 20.00 Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1960) (S) 22.00 Night of the Iguana (1964) (S) 00.15 Hide in Plain Sight (1980) (S) 02.00 Napoleon (1954) 05.10 Close